Electric motors as a rule comprise a stator housing and an electronics housing attached on the stator housing. Electronic control elements for the control or for the drive of the electric motor are arranged in the electronics housing. In particular, a frequency converter can be arranged in the electronics housing. Moreover, such electronics housings as a rule comprise an operating unit, at which necessary settings can be carried out for operating the electric motor and moreover display elements can be provided, in order to display certain operating conditions of the electric motor.
Such operating units as a rule are aligned such that they can be optimally observed and viewed from a certain side of the electric motor. In particular, possible inscriptions and display elements are aligned such that they can be read from a certain side. This is disadvantageous if the electric motor in operation needs to be set up such that it cannot be operated or viewed from this certain side. Then there is the problem that the operating unit can only be observed the other way round.